


Bambi, Dumbo, Snow White and a documentary about insects

by Fleur_de_Violette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, Father Figure Bobby, Gen, Jody Mills (mentioned) - Freeform, bobby is a good dad, kinda cute i guess, kinda sad, mention of canon character death, movies for children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette
Summary: Bobby had a few video cassettes. Almong these, four were suitable for children.





	Bambi, Dumbo, Snow White and a documentary about insects

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here is a short story about Bobby being a good dad that was first posted on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy.

Bobby Singer had a few video cassettes. Among these, four where suitable for children. 

Bambi, Dumbo, Snow White and a documentary about insects.

When he was asked where these cassettes come from, he said he had no idea, he didn’t remember getting them.

He did remember. He walked all Sioux Falls to find someone who would agree to sell him a Bambi cassette after Dean saw it in class and became obsessed by the idea of showing it to his (too young to understand) brother. An old lady gave him the four cassettes for free. He would learn years later from Jody that she had fought with her two kids when they were teenagers and never saw them again.

The Disney movies where good, and thus he had never been able to see the documentary entirely before falling asleep, Sam liked it and knew all the comment by heart, and that was what mattered. 

The cassettes stayed upstairs for years, before going to the basement when John Winchester was asked never to show up again in his house, and going up again after the man was salted and burned, down when he had to pick up Sam from his brother body, up when the kid he thought dead showed up in his doorstep, confused but alive, to finally go down one last time when Sam jumped to the pit.

And that was a good thing, because after Leviathans had burned his house, when he tried to find what was left of his library, he found the cassettes and, oblivious to the Winchesters, got them into Rufus’ cabin.

It wasn’t until more than a year later, after hallucinations, after purgatory, after meeting their grandfather, when transferring their possessions from the cabin to their new, old, overprotected bunker that Sam and Dean found the cassettes. 

They gained a deserved place in one of the man of letters’ Victorian shelves.

And one morning, getting up, Dean found Kevin Tran, Kevin Tran who had lost is whole life to the supernatural before he even turned 20, Kevin Tran who had no family and a destiny too big for his teenage shoulders, eating cereals while watching a well-known documentary about insects.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story. I'll propably say that all the time but I'm not a native English speaker, don't hesitate to point out mistakes and misuse of words, I'm still learning. 
> 
> Have a nice day
> 
> Violette


End file.
